


Falling In Love With Tony Stark

by Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter/pseuds/Avengers_Shmaptin_Peter
Summary: Ashley Wilson was your average New York mom. She had a 6 year old son called Sam and he was her world, he made her laugh when she was down and he always said the right thing. Always. When she becomes Tony Stark's personal therapist and a bit more than therapy goes on, she can't help but fall in love.
Kudos: 1





	Falling In Love With Tony Stark

Ashley Wilson was your average New York mom. She had a 6 year old son called Sam and he was her world, he made her laugh when she was down and he always said the right thing. Always. They lived in a small, but cosy, apartment in central Manhattan. They didn't have much money but they were both happy, very happy just being in each other’s company. Ashley was the sort of person who lived for the small things. She loved it when they sat huddled in thick blankets together, watching Disney movies, eating popcorn and telling hilarious stories while the rain pattered on the windows outside.

Ashley was happy enough on her own, she didn't need a man by her side to be happy and she most definitely didn't shut down when her ignorant and rude husband walked out on her. He was never the sort of man to care much about his family and spent most days drinking his sorrows away at the local bar. He was so well known there that the barman called him 'Martini Mark.' The thing that bothered her and really made her pessimistic and angry was that Martini Mark never bothered to visit his only son, the one good thing that he had produced in his entire life! She knew that it all upset Sam and that he constantly cried himself to sleep but whenever she noticed she would rush in and engulf him in hugs until he eventually fell asleep.

Being a private therapist, she dealt with all sorts of strange situations and unique people, she understood the characteristics and needs displayed by different people in the city. Most citizens thought that Mr Morrison (who was an upper-class man on the east side) had been in a bad car accident, causing his wife to leave him due to the injuries when really he had cheated on her and had felt extremely guilty about it. She knew gossip about many Manhattan residents but she wasn't the sort of person to spread rumours about others. She understood that people made bad decisions and had personal but she truly believed that anybody could change if they really wanted to.

Ashley did admit later on in her life that she was excited and nervous when she found out she was going to be Tony Stark's therapist. The first question that sprung to her mind was - why does Tony Stark need a therapist? But then she quickly reminded herself not to think too much about these things as it was her job to and not judge. Her boss (Frank) was a sickly man who had been in the business for over forty years and was classed as a 'pro.' Ashley secretly thought that he had no idea what he was doing and only got to the top because his father owned the company. Frank had called her to his office, she felt really nervous as she shuffled her cheap heels over to his office. She entered and sat down anxiously, on a tan brown leather chair, settling down for the conversation.

"Good morning, Ashley." Frank had mumbled excruciatingly slowly. At the company's daily meetings, everyone always laughed at how Frank had that distinct old man smell and at how he wore shirts made in the 90s and his brown and faded loafers. Ashley had laughed like the others, even though she didn't really appreciate talking about the boss behind his back. Ashley was a good and kind person who cared about other’s feelings.

"Good morning Frank, how are you doing today?" Ashley had replied kindly. Even though Frank was old and boring, she liked him and often felt sorry for him. According to Emily Lowe (the gossip who sat next to Ashley in their weekly meetings) Frank had no family or friends and spent all of his time alone, watching television.

"Oh, I'm fine thank you Ashley. I have a new client for you, he's a big one." Frank said smiling. He handed Ashley a chunky file, secretly inside her head, she groaned. She had promised Sam that she would teach him how to swim at the public pool tonight but now she'd have to read all of these files and make notes. She felt terrible as she didn’t want to let her son down but she had to see her job through, this was very important. She didn't bother to read the name on the file at first as she presumed that it would just be another regular rich man who had cheated on his wife and consequently developed issues from the stress of admitting to his wife what he had done.

"Oh Ashley, I'd read the name, he's a bit ... different to the others. You'll see dear." Frank said, signalling the end of their conversation. Ashley smiled at him and walked out of his office, quietly closing the door behind her. She glanced at the name on the top of her folder and dropped the folder in utter shock.

Tony Stark

Startled, she reread the name: Tony Stark – in black and white printed on the top of the file! Quickly, Ashley retrieved the file and returned to her office. There was no way that this was the actual Tony Stark! There must be another Tony Stark in the city or maybe this is a mistake. Ashley was in a state of shock, she felt nervous for the first time ever in her career and she didn’t even know why.

The more Ashley thought about it, the more excited she became. Sam was a massive fan of Iron Man and he had the newly released action figure for his birthday. He would be ecstatic when she told him that she was going to be working with Iron Man himself. But then again, he would start to ask questions which could make things complicated so she decided not to tell him for the time being, just in case. She didn’t want to be the woman who ruined Iron Man’s legacy. She could imagine Sam running to pre-school and telling all of his friends how Iron Man was attending therapy because of drug misuse or something. It would be a disaster. She started therapy with him in two weeks and had received an entry card with a phone number to call in the post. Over the next two weeks, she found herself constantly wondering about him. What was he like? What was wrong with him? What was his usual demeanour when around a different person?

Ashley had read through his file but the information was limited, almost private. Most of the information on her clients was classified until she started talking to them, this was for obvious reasons and good practice. Many cases were reluctant to admit and accept help for their problems, it usually took her a session each week, lasting for 10 weeks to move forward with a client. However, for the time being, she had to postpone her regular sessions with clients. According to the file, she needed to go to Stark Towers everyday for the next six months which would be extremely demanding on her. However, there was a substantial pay rise for taking on this case which would really help her financially, especially with Sam’s school fees. She had already received letters informing her that the last two terms fees were unpaid. There wasn’t a choice as she had to take this on. However, something else was happening, she felt like a magnetic force propelled by curiosity, was preventing her from walking away.

She had always wondered about Tony Stark every minute of the day, she wondered what on earth he may possibly need a therapist for and how would this unravel. On television, she saw him smiling and waving happily to the cameras, his caring nature revealed when he donates millions to children's charities. He was a happy and kind soul, an icon who empathised with the public. However, she figured that she was going to find out a lot more about Tony Stark in the weeks to come. Maybe there was more to the man than meets the eye.


End file.
